The power that is left
by linchpinquin
Summary: The Gods have forsaken Lucretia to a life of misery and humiliation. How much longer will she suffer in secrecy. Oneshot.


**A/N: Okie doke! Hi folks! So this is my first time writing a fanfic in years.. LITERALLY! I hope this is good. Also this takes place after Ashur tells Lucretia of Glaber's plans to cancel her husband's legacy. (eppy 209). So umm please review and enjoy!**

***I do not own anything.**

Lucretia's whimpering went uncontrolled as Ashur backed her up to the wall. A tear fell from her eye as her breathing faltered. His hands went to caress her arms as his head moved to her neck. She could feel his breath centimeters away from her skin. As much as she wanted to move away she knew she couldn't. Trapped between his body and the cool stone wall it would be a useless tatic.

She soon felt his lips on her neck, making a light trail of kisses. Ashur slowly slipped her dress off her shoulders. Lucretia closed her eyes as her dress fluttered to the floor and piled around her feet.

"Why do you tremble beneath my touch as if it be the first time you spread your legs." Ashur whispered in her ear. She looked up to the ceiling trying to find something to focus on other than his voice. He slapped her ass in return receiving a gasp from her. "Find your tongue or have words replaced by my cock." As she swallowed the knot in her throat she spoke.

"I... I fear my husband's spirit still lingers this ludus..it would not be fitting for a Domi- Roman woman to lie with anyone but-" Ashur pulled her close to him, his body flushed against hers.

"Give silence to your foolish words. You have never been anything more than a simple Roman whore!" Ashur spat. He stepped back and his gaze dropped. His eyes leering over his female possession. "I will do you a kindness, for you are to soon be my wife. You need not reminding with a fuck on this wall. The bed awaits, lie down," he said with a smirk. Hesitantly Lucretia did as commanded. Her breathing nearly out of control for she knew what was coming. His hand went between her legs making its way through her folds. "You may fear me but you moisten at the thought of my cock inside you." She turns her head to the side and more tears escape her eyes.

As he began to shed his clothes she looked over at him with pleading eyes. "Ashur please." Fear hidden within her voice. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh. You will find only pleasure, my love." He got ontop of her and roughly captured her lips with his own. He brought his right hand up from her hot center and rested it on the column of her neck. With his left hand he pushed her legs apart and entered her slowly, stretching her once more. Lucretia broke away from his kiss while taking in a sharp breath and bit her lip as she balled the blanket up in her hand.

Ashur became relentless, speeding up his pace. His thrusts were violet, his speed and force increasing by the sound of her cries. She writhed under him as his grunts drew closer and closer. He flipped her over, pulling out and slamming his rock hard erection into her ass. A loud shriek sounded from her. Their breathing becoming more rapid. Both hands were now grasping her hips, guiding her back and forth onto to his growing girth.

"There is no greater feeling than the swell of you cunt!" Ashur shouted out. Lucretia's stomach turned at the words he spoke. "I hear not a word from you. Are you not to obey your Dominus?" reaching forward grabbing one of her breast harshly.

Her face twisted in pain as he continued his assualt. "Yes.." her voice small and barely heard.

"Speak!" His hand landed on her backside again.

"Yes... Dominus." Lucretia groans, pain coursing through her body. She no longer lets her tears fall. There is no reason to cry for she cannot stop what will constantly happen to her. If Glaber would not have had his suspicions she would be long gone from Ashur and his putrid cock. The thought of her current status angers her and also leaves her feeling helpless. The whore of a common slave, it sickens her, it fuels her to the brink with hatred, it eats away at her, yet nothing can be done about it. She begins to think of Quintus, her once beautiful lover. If only he knew what was left here for her. Quintus would have Ashur's head for this...for all of this.

Even though Lucretia realized long ago that it was the fucking Thracian...Sparatacus who had pulled them down and ruined them. Never would she have come to know penetration from this fucking Syrian snake. Hatred aside, her heart aches for her losts, position, and power. She is torn from her thoughts by Ashur's heavy breathing on the back of her neck. Her body betrayed her long ago, as her orgasm came invulonatarily.

In one swift motion she now lies on her back. Ashur thrusted and let out a long moan as he released inside her. He lets himself fall ontop of her, his breaths raggad. "My seed..will fill you..with contentment" he says in between pants. Her focus is awry due to the lack of air she is getting. His body is crushing her and she cannot breathe poperly.

"Ashur!" her voice cracks as she calls for his attention. He nozzles his face in her hair.

"Do you think yourself the weight of a feather?" she quickly blurts out. He lifts himself from the waist up. Her lungs are once again filled with air.

"Apologies, my love." He tries to kiss her temple but she turns her head. Slowly he pulls out from her and she flinches. Ashur rolls on to his back and she rolls to her side. He pulls her to him, his grip is tight. "Soon our time will come and all the ones who once betrayed us will beg at our feet." Ashur spoke, lightly stroking the scar apon her abdominal.

Lucretia is met by humiliation and an overwhelming sense of emptiness.

Some hours have passed and Ashur's breathing has settle into a mild murmur. Lucretia gently removes his arm from her waist and she makes her way off the bed. Wincing at the discomfort between her legs, she tries to quietly pull on her dress and gather her sandals. She slips out of the cell without a sound. Soon to be surrounded by warm bath waters and met by her muffled whimpers.


End file.
